Emma Gilbert (MA)
Emma Gilbert is one of the main characters in the new animated series, exclusive to Netflix, H2O: Mermaid Adventures. Background Personality Appearance Emma has a lightly tanned skin tone, teal eyes, and curly golden blonde hair. In her human form, her hair is half as long compared to her mermaid form. She wears a white tank/spaghetti strap shirt, with orange-red straps and a matching skirt, with a blue gem necklace. As a mermaid, her hair grows longer, she sports an orange tail which fades to red at the tip, along with white and gold bracelets and a purple bandeau top. Her hair clips on both sides are also purple and white, which shimmer along with her top. Becoming a Mermaid In the first episode, Emma, Cleo, and Rikki camp out with Lewis at Mako Island while waiting to be rescued after the motor on their boat gets flooded. The girls find it hard to sleep with Lewis snoring, and wander towards a glowing cave, hoping someone is there. Each of the girls fall down a a tunnel in the cave, but find it impossible to escape without swimming, similar to what happened in the teen version of the show. Before they can leave, the pool glows and bubbles, transforming each of the girls' legs into tails. Mermaid Powers All three mermaids have the ability to breath underwater, and transform with the touch of water into mermaid form and change back into human form when dry. Emma can dive to depths no human could withstand. She also had the ability to talk to all sea creatures, from small minnows, to crabs to dolphins and even jellyfish. Each mermaid's power is the same as in the first season of H2O: Just Add Water. Hydro-Cryokinesis Emma is able to freeze water, and possibly turn it to snow. In this series, Emma, like the other girls, does not use a specific hand gesture to use her power. By just waving her hand, she can instantly freeze the water surrounding objects and creatures, rendering them immobile. Throughout the series, Emma uses her powers to incase the Vandal gang in ice. She can also conjure ice cubes and cover the ground in frost. She could also generate ice in the form of beams of ice blue energy which creates and expands frost upon contact. She could project her power over vast distances and freeze large objects almost instantly, even large patches of sea water which usually couldn't freeze due to the moving tides, salt and temperature. Emma can also use ice to absorb impact from rocks or keep a structure from falling apart. However, her ice is very fragile and melts very quickly. Relationships Trivia Unlike her live action counterpart who didn't gain her tail till twelve hours after being in the moon pool. She gets her tail the minute the Moon Pool glows during the full moon. Gallery File:Emma Gilbert Anime.png File:3b0bad8695d3fa561f5197ebc53e14a6.jpg File:C525c57a30590e476f567eaf21e5496c.jpg File:540969e9e8fd7779b1505980ddbca906.jpg File:5476d059a1087b99e65400b35ca4583f.jpg File:Mermaids With Dolphins.png File:Mermaids Laughing.png File:8432139a47b20efb5f9f15d25d79742b.jpg File:55df6a1afb5567bfbcb2383a17c6613a.jpg File:C0c913502a393a235f20758cbc49617e.jpg File:752b2ece6fe0b79f1f431960769b21ed.jpg File:LECR.png File:ECRL.png File:ECR.png File:MermaidAdventures.jpg File:Emma1.png Mermaids With Carlotta.jpg Mermaids in Water.jpg Cleo & Emma in Underwater.jpg Cleo, Rikki and Emma in Beach (Two in Mermaid Form (01)).png Cleo, Rikki and Emma in Swimsuits.jpg Cleo, Rikki and Emma in Beach (Two in Mermaid Form (02)).png CREL.jpg Cleo, Rikki and Emma in The Pond.jpg Cleo, Rikki and Emma with Sue.jpg Cleo, Rikki and Emma Heard the News From Lewis.jpg Cleo, Rikki and Emma in Mermaid Form.png Cleo and Emma in Phone.jpg Cleo, Rikki and Emma in Under the Water.png Cleo, Emma, Zane and Lewis.jpg Emma, Rikki, Cleo, Lewis and Bernie.jpg Cleo, Rikki, Emma & Lewis in Juicy Bar.jpg Cleo, Rikki and Emma Staying Under the Sea.jpg Rikki and Emma with Teddy.jpg Rikki, Cleo, Emma, Zita and Bernie in Water.jpg Cleo, Rikki, Emma, Zita and Bernie Under the Ocean.png Cleo, Rikki & Emma Under the Ocean.jpg Emma, Cleo & Rikki Under the Sea.jpg Cleo, Rikki, Emma, Zita, Bernie & Crystals.jpg Cleo, Rikki and Emma Encounter Someone.jpg Rikki, Cleo & Emma Swim in the Ocean.jpg Rikki, Cleo & Emma Under the Ocean.jpg Rikki, Cleo, Emma, Bernie and Zita Under the Ocean.jpg Category:Mermaids Category:Mermaid Adventures Category:Secret keepers Category:Females Category:Merpeople Category:Current Merpeople